The present invention relates to walk-behind rotary tillers and more particularly relates to belt guard mountings for such tillers.
Under consideration here are relatively light weight tillers of a type including a narrow, generally horizontal, fore-and-aft extending main frame having an engine mounted on the forward end thereof for fore-and-aft movement to adjust the center distance between a first pulley carried on an output shaft of the engine and a second pulley carried by a counter shaft rotatably mounted in a chain case fixed to the frame. A guard or shield encloses at least a portion of the drive composed of the first and second pulleys and the drive belt in order to prevent accidental engagement therewith by and possible injury to anyone who, in the absence of such a guard or shield, might come into contact with the drive portion when it is being operated. While the operation of these belt guards has been generally satisfactory, the mountings of the belt guards have not lent to the judicious use of mounting parts and/or guard material.